¿Qué desea pedir?
by Zeny
Summary: Un encuentro inesperado, y comida rápida. /MenCharaMen/


" **¿Qué desea pedir?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para pedir la orden, tuvo que quitarse los auriculares. Luego tampoco pareció encontrar su voz, pues la sorpresa y el ligero shock le habían dejado con los ojos muy abiertos.

Una persona en la cola que se formaba a sus espaldas carraspeó la garganta, y sólo gracias a eso pudo salir de su ensimismamiento.

_ ¿Menma? – se escuchó a sí mismo sonar incrédulo, con un tono un tantito agudo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tenía puesto una horrorosa camisa naranja con el logo del restaurante de comida rápida, un delantal blanco que afortunadamente cubría aquel horror, y una gorra que desafortunadamente aplastaba su singular peinado, que Charasuke recordaba muy bien.

Menma Uzumaki enfocó sus aburridos ojos azules en él, y algo extraño pasó en su pecho: su corazón hizo malabares entre sus pulmones, y estos parecieron de repente quedarse sin ningún aire respirable.

Una elegante ceja se alzó y Charasuke tragó saliva.

_ ¿Qué va a pedir?

Sabía que estaba boqueando. Sabía que debía verse como un completo idiota. Se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano y se forzó a utilizar las pocas neuronas que ahora mismo no estaban teniendo un ataque de pánico epiléptico.

_ Dos hamburguesas, un batido de fresa, un jugo de naranja, unas frituras de pollo y dos raciones de papas fritas. – recitó de memoria, casi en el mismo tono hastiado con el que Hinata se lo había pedido. Ese verano habían empezado a trabajar para la misma compañía, y al principio Charasuke había pensado que la suerte estaba de su parte; pronto descubrió que, a pesar de su belleza, la Hyuuga era una de las personas más desesperantes e irritantes que existían.

Aunque a Charasuke eso le daba igual.

_ Enseguida. – la voz monocorde del otro lado de la ventanilla habló, y Charasuke tuvo un par de segundos para repasar su rostro, la línea obstinada de su nariz, sus mejillas tostadas y levemente manchadas de sudor, y la curva malhumorada de su boca.

Parpadeó de nuevo, dándose cuenta de su despiste, y quiso cachetearse.

_ Es para llevar. – se apresuró a decir, y aquellos ojos le lanzaron una mirada de soslayo que parecía oscurecida por la visera de la gorra. O por algo más.

_ Son quince con setenta y cinco centavos.

Pronto tuvo las bolsas frente a él, y se vio forzado a sacar el dinero de su billetera y a contarlo un par de veces porque su mente se reiniciaba una y otra vez inútilmente. Con cierto temblor en las manos puso los billetes sobre la barra y volvió a tragar saliva. Los dedos de Menma fueron rápidos y efectivos, y al instante ya tenía el cambio.

_ Qué lo disfrute. – Tanta apatía había en esas palabras que cualquiera pensaría que en lugar de desearte una buena comida te estaba mandando a la mierda.

Todavía estaba medio ido cuando llegó a su oficina. Sakura le llamó por teléfono, como era su costumbre hacer a la hora del almuerzo, pero él no supo responder de otra forma que con monosílabos. Ignoró completamente a Hinata cuando ella le miró con mala cara y ni se dignó a darle las gracias por traerle su almuerzo. Vio a Kakashi reír mientras leía su librito de historias porno y no se animó siquiera a hacer un comentario burlón, se comió las papas fritas de forma tan distraída que tardo casi un minuto en notar que se le habían acabado y había estado a punto de comerse un pedazo del plato de plástico.

Sacudió la cabeza y se rascó el cuello cabelludo con frustración. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? No era como si…

Como si lo que hubiera pasado aquella noche fuera verdaderamente significativo. Como si valiera la pena recordarlo. Ni que Charasuke se hubiera refrenado sexualmente después de aquella escapada a media noche al motel más cercano a la universidad.

En serio…

No era como si hubiera pensado en eso en meses. Ni tampoco era como si importara que tuviera todavía en los confines de su galería de imágenes aquella foto de un Menma dormido, su rostro suave sobre la almohada y la boca entreabierta que dejaba salir pequeños ronquidos.

No era como si lo hubiera grabado y viera ese corto video de quince segundos cada vez que se sentía sólo.

Agarró su celular de nuevo y trató por todos los medios de olvidar lo que el aparato contenía. Marcó el número con rapidez y se lo llevó a la oreja con un suspiro.

Su madre no demoró mucho en contestar.

_ Hola, cielo.

_ Buenas tardes, mamá. ¿Cómo te ha ido? – sonrió y cerró los ojos. Escuchar su voz le relajaba, y pudo recostarse en su acolchonada silla sin importarle que la persona del cubículo paralelo al suyo le lanzara una mirada curiosa.

_ Pues acabo de salir de la farmacia. Tu padre necesita más vitaminas del complejo B, y tenía que comprar otros medicamentos que el cardiólogo le recetó hace unos días.

Entreabrió los ojos y fijó la mirada en uno de los bolígrafos del escritorio. Lo tomó y comenzó a garabatear en un pequeño bloc de notas.

_ Sabes que si me lo hubieras pedido yo podría haber ido a buscarlas.

_ No te preocupes cielo. – Su madre emitió una corta risita. Charasuke pudo escuchar el ruido de los autos a su alrededor, y si realmente forzaba su oído, sabría que podría oír el taconeo de sus zapatos – No estoy tan vieja como para no salir nunca de casa.

_ ¡Yo no dije eso! – se apuró a rectificar, y cuando su madre volvió a reír, Charasuke sintió una chispita de alegría en su pecho – Mamá, tú eres tan hermosa como cuando tenía veinte años.

Eso le ganó un suspiro de ensoñación.

_ Tienes suerte de ser todo un caballero con las damas, Sasuke.

_ Eso debe significar que me educaste bien. – contestó con cierta coquetería al tiempo que se rascaba la mejilla con el extremo del bolígrafo, y su madre bufó a través del teléfono.

_ No tienes remedio, querido. Ah, debo colgar, voy a cruzar el semáforo. Nos vemos en casa, ¿sí?

_ Claro. – a pesar de que tenía su propio apartamento, a veces dormía en casa para pasar tiempo con su madre y su hermano. A su padre trataba de evitarlo la mayoría de las veces. – Cuídate, mamá.

_ Un beso, cielo.

Dejó el celular sobre la mesa y largó un suspiro. De repente estaba agotado. Al pie de su escritorio estaba el cesto donde había desechado los restos de su almuerzo, y ver la bolsa de plástico con el logo de aquel restaurante le retorció algo en el estómago.

Era desagradable, amargo, como un café quemado.

Y doloroso como un puñetazo, porque Menma había hecho como si no lo conociera, y esos ojos habían lucido demasiado distantes.

Como si no hubieran estado fijos en los suyos hace meses.

Cuando follaron por primera y última vez.

 __ ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar que tu estupidez no es del todo positiva?_

 __ ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar que si fueras menos hijo de puta tendrías más chicas que te hicieran compañía?_

 _Su pregunta le ganó un bufido._

 __ Cállate, Charasuke. – la forma en la que dijo su nombre hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío._

 _Debía ser la cerveza._

 __ O tal vez… - se arrimó más a la barra, apoyó un codo y recostó la mejilla en su palma abierta – Tal vez no quieres la atención de las chicas._

 _Ante esto, Menma giró su rostro hacia él con lentitud, y alzó una ceja. Como si le dijera "¿de qué mierda hablas?". Charasuke se había vuelto muy docto en leer sus expresiones faciales desde que había empezado el semestre._

 _Sonrió socarronamente, y entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia._

 __ Tal vez quieres la atención de… otro tipo de gente._

 _Le vio tragar saliva con la vista fija en el espejo que había del otro lado del bar. Le vio tragar saliva, sus ojos clavado en el cuello acanelado que la camisa blanca enmarcaba. Le vio sujetar con fuerza el vaso de su brandy y zampárselo de un trago._

 _Charasuke se corrió más en su taburete, hasta que su brazo y el de Menma estuvieron prácticamente pegados y sus rodillas chocaron debajo de la barra._

 _Sabía que la única razón por la que haría algo tan arriesgado era porque estaba medio borracho. Sabía que se atrevía justo en ese momento y no antes porque, después de esto, no tendría nada que perder y siempre podría echarle la culpa al alcohol._

 _Se inclinó, y sus labios casi rozaron el lóbulo de la oreja de Menma._

 __ Tal vez…_

 _Con sutileza deslizó su propio vaso de brandy, aun medio lleno, hasta que el cristal estuvo presionado contra los dedos bronceados; se crisparon un instante, y Charasuke pudo ver el segundo de duda en su mano antes de que lo tomara con seguridad._

 _Menma se volteó hacia él, y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los suyos, como dos balas de inmensurable calibre, decididas a reventar su desbocado corazón._

 _Pero no dejó de sonreír, y sin apartar la mirada, frotó entre sus dedos con suavidad un mechón de cabello oscuro._

 __ Tal vez tú quieres…algo más difícil de conquistar._

 _El bar pareció perder forma, y los murmullos de voces a su alrededor se difuminaron, como si su vista se enfocara solamente en el rostro frente a él._

 _Sin alejarse un centímetro, sin quitarle de encima sus ojos tan azules, como el fuego más puro y peligroso con el que se hubiera tropezado en su vida, Menma alzó el vaso y se lo llevó a los labios._

 **0o0o0o0**

El lugar estaba atiborrado de gente, algo tan sobrecogedor que se sintió acalorado de una manera no muy agradable. Tiró del cuello de su camisa y soltó un resoplido.

El día anterior le había atendido un chico rubio de ojos café, muy buen parecido, pero su presencia le había dejado en claro que Menma no trabajaba ahí los miércoles. Como todo un acosador profesional que no era, había deducido que Menma debía trabajar alternando días, por lo que, dispuesto a probar su teoría, ese jueves se había ofrecido de nuevo como buen subordinado a llevarle a Hinata su almuerzo.

Casi suspiró de alivio cuando lo vio, con aquella horrenda gorra en la cabeza, y al mismo tiempo sintió como si una montaña rusa hubiera tomado residencia en su estómago.

Los minutos que pasó en la fila estuvo a punto de comerse las uñas, pero se contuvo. Apretó las manos en puños, y al darse cuenta de que se iba a dejar marcas en las palmas, las metió en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

El reloj que estaba encima de la ventanilla del mostrador no cambiaba casi, pero a Charasuke le pareció estar de pie ahí una eternidad. Cuando llegó su turno, tenía sudor en las sienes y las manos ligeramente húmedas.

La mirada azul se cruzó con la suya y pasó de largo. Charasuke no tuvo ni tiempo de sentirse desilusionado, porque un instante después Menma le miraba con completa incredulidad, como si no se hubiera esperado ni en mil años que se volviera a aparecer por ahí.

Se recuperó casi inmediatamente, mas no lo suficientemente rápido para que Charasuke no lo notara, y sintió su pecho inflarse con algo agradable, como si un sorpresivo viento favorable devolviera la llama dentro de su cuerpo a la vida.

Con rostro falsamente inexpresivo, Menma le atendió.

_ ¿Qué desea pedir?

Una sonrisa coqueta se curvó en los pálidos labios de Charasuke, y no tuvo reparos en inclinarse hasta estar lo más cerca posible del hombre del otro lado de la ventanilla.

Delineó las palabras como si quisiera besarlo, y no apartó la vista de sus ojos.

_ Tu número, guapo.

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
